Puberty
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Just a stage of life everyone goes through :)


* * *

**.::Puberty::.  
Prologue**

* * *

Puberty is something everyone goes through at some stage in their life. Whether they're male, female, or something in between, everyone goes through puberty. That time when new hormones start flowing, causing grow spurts in particular places, sprouting of hair in new and unusual spots. Periods for girls, and cracking voices for boys. And of course, interest in the opposite sex, or occasionally same sex.   
  
Team 7 was no different. Though at varying stages of it, all 3 had reached puberty by the age of 16. Sakura now had breasts instead of lumps, and a monthly flow of blood. Nothing which embarrassed her much, but something which annoyed the hell out of Naruto and Sasuke because of the added mood swings. Both boys had learnt to tread carefully around Sakura when it was 'that time of the month'. Before they'd thought inner Sakura was bad… but PMS Sakura made her look like an angel.   
  
Sasuke and Naruto were also affected by this stage in life. Both grew taller, hairier in the usual places, and larger in some of the same places. It was to Sasuke's utmost horror and Naruto's delight though, that their voices began to change. Sasuke, though he was nick named the cold hearted bastard, was still quite capably of becoming extremely embarrassed every time his voiced cracked, and he squeaked. The occasional girlish sounding noise interrupting his sentences was always enough to turn him red and send him scurrying. However, this is not the real reason Naruto enjoyed their voices changing. Sure, he loved teasing Sasuke and watching his normally pale cheeks colour with a delicious pink tinge, but he found his own change more entertaining. While Sasuke talked less and less, Naruto began to talk more and more, for the simple sake of hearing his own voice. You see, while Sasuke's had almost completely changed, Naruto's was still pretty much normal. Except for when on the odd occasion it would crack, and he'd be talking in a man's voice for a few words, or a few minutes. For some strange reason Naruto seemed to find this hilarious, and whenever a stage of his deeper voice passed, he'd break down in fits of a giggles for a good 20 minutes, only to stop, and start again 10minutes later. It was the weird entertainment Naruto derived from this which caused him to talk more, well babble more, about anything and everything. Naruto talked a lot before, now he talked constantly. The only time he wasn't was when it was **imperative** for a mission, he was sleeping, eating, or too busy giggling to bother.   
  
This of course, only served to annoy his team mates, and the poor blonde boy often went home after training with quite a few bumps on his head.   
  
Though these parts of puberty are crucial to the journey through life, and maturing into adult-hood, there is one final main part which affects life the most.   
  
Hormones. Testosterone, estrogen, pheromones. Those chemicals which upon puberty are released into the blood in larger quantities. For Sakura, it didn't make much of a difference. For years she'd been smitten with Sasuke. Inner Sakura became a little kinkier and eviler, and the only real difference was now she had eyes for other guys as well. Which meant though Sakura would always have a thing for Sasuke, her bodily needs occasionally over rode her mind, allowing her to have relationships with other people, such as Lee and Kankuro.   
  
Sasuke had also reached this stage in puberty by the age of sixteen. And to his utmost disgust, he found himself attracted to people. Most often the ones he should not be attracted to. In specific, Naruto, Neji and upon rare occasions, Kiba. Of course, he was not gay. No, not Uchiha Sasuke. He was perfect in every way. Meaning he was straight. But his body sure did enjoy betraying him when in close proximity to Naruto and Neji. Neither of them knew this of course. Sasuke's skill in hiding emotion helped this. As did the lack of talking. No one knew that the real reason Sasuke tended not to talk (other than that annoying squeak) was because his mind had a habit of giving him naughty little thoughts, in the middle of a sentence. He was terrified that one day he might 'slip-up' and reveal his secret fantasies. Ones that included Naruto, chocolate sauce, strawberries and whipped cream. Or Neji, whips, chains, and lots of leather. Oh yes, Neji in leather was good.   
  
The third member of Team 7 though… was behind the others. He had not yet found himself attracted to anyone. Not Sasuke, not Sakura, not Tsunade, not Iruka. No one. Not one person in the whole of Konoha attracted his attention in that way. And believe me, he tried. For a week he wandered around, brushing against friends and strangers alike in an attempt to find someone he was attracted to. Why, you ask? You would think the blonde would be blissfully oblivious to such things as sex, relationships and hormones. But no, he wasn't. Over the years he had gotten over his infatuation with Sakura, and had become one of her confidants. When they were about 14, it had become regular that once a week they would go out, eat ramen, and gossip. As the years passed, Sakura's gossip tended to turn to boys, and her relationships with them. Instead of their little rendezvous being simple gossip sessions, Sakura turned them into 'girl talk'. After hearing all about what Sakura was feeling, about those magical kisses, and the few other things she'd done -cough- he himself became curious. So he'd tried to find someone he was attracted to. When that didn't work, he tried pornography. When that didn't work, he read Icha Icha Paradise. Though interesting, that didn't work either. So he was stuck in limbo, with a hilarious voice, all the correct body parts, but nothing to do with them. Infact, he had almost given up on ever being attracted to anyone, until that is, one fine night when things changed.   
  
And that's where we come in.

* * *

So what do you think of my prologue? Interesting, ne?  
Once again...don't expect a sequal too soon :) The second chapter is half written, and I'm only aiming for this all to be 3-4 chapters when it's all over. Obviously, because I'm the yaoi freak I am, this is SasuNaru. Gotta love it :)  
Ooo btw... what do people think of a one shot where allotta couple hitch up? I was thinking Sasuke-Naruto, Sakura-Lee, Ino-Shikamaru, Hinata-Neji or Hinata-Kiba... still thinking for the others. Ne ideas?   
Anyway! You know the drill, review and tell me what you think! Remember, I love criticism and ideas! But if ur too lazy, a plain 'Hello' will do :)  
Bye!  
Lil'

* * *


End file.
